


Fulfilling Fantasies

by PerfectStorm773



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, RoyEd Week, first smut attempt, oh god why did i write this, this took all my courage to write and some more to post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 20:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11882571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectStorm773/pseuds/PerfectStorm773
Summary: Ed indulges Roy in something Roy's always wanted to try.Day Two of RoyEd WeekPrompt: "We could get arrested for this"





	Fulfilling Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, my god, this prompt gave me horrible ideas and here is said horrible idea.  
> This is the first time I've really tried to write smut, and geez. I'm embarrassed!  
> Took an entire day of back-and-forth with myself before I even sat down to write it, but don't you worry I had the whole thing planned out the moment I had the idea!
> 
> I hope it's good.  
> So,  
> Enjoy.

A car sat innocently in a secluded parking lot, but what was happening inside of it was anything but.

 

It was dark outside that starless night, the only light illuminating the inside of the old military-issued car was from the moon itself, gleaming off of automail limbs and turning golden hair silver and reflecting off beads of sweat that rolled down heaving chests and plastered hair to foreheads.

 

“We,” Ed tried to say in a shuddering breath, failed, then tried again when he felt that he could control his voice. “We could get arrested for this…”

Ed was right, of course, but wasn't that what made this fun? Sneaking around, driving through abandoned streets, knowing that they could be caught? Knowing that someone could find them both in such a compromising situation?

The repercussions could be horrendous, but with only the cicadas now as witness, Roy was ready to risk it all for this one night.

 

Roy grinned as he snapped his hips up, burying himself deeper into the man in his lap, who let out a gasp-like moan and wrapped his arms tight around Roy's shoulders and dug his knees into the fake leather of the backseat of the car.

 

“That's what makes it exciting.” Roy explained, moving his own hands from Ed's back to grasp at his hips, encouraging the younger man to move up and down, enticing a second shuddering sound from his throat.

Ed pressed his forehead to Roy's neck and tried to steady his breathing as Roy sped up his pace, thrusting upwards as he pulled Ed down.

 

“-Still dangerous.” Edward complained, but did not call for them to stop as their pace sped up again, watching the shadows on Roy's face twist as his expression moved from amused to desperate.

Knowing he was close, Ed dug one flesh and one automail knee into the car seat, knowing it would probably leave a dent in the foam underneath the fake leather covering. He leaned forward, pressing his still-clothed chest to Roy and starting grinding down on him, quicker and quicker.

He could feel Roy's hands close tight over his hipbones, and he knew there would be perfectly hand-shaped bruises there in the morning, but that only made him go faster, go harder down on Roy, tightening himself up and pushing down, getting Roy as deep inside him as he could go, then with a moan loud enough to wake the dead, or at least scare off the night-birds resting nearby, Roy came.

 

Ed slowed his pace, then stopped, breathing hard as he tried to see the expression on Roy's face in the pitch blackness of the night.

 

“That enough to satisfy this little fantasy?” Ed teased, pulling himself up so that Roy slid out of him, but so that his remaining hardness was pressing into Roy's chest.

 

“Not quite,” Roy said once he had recovered and caught his breath, but before Ed could react to his answer, he was being pushed down onto the seat, and in a way so that the buckle was digging into his back, but that stopped mattering as a hot, wet heat closed around him.

 

“Roy!” Ed groaned, his flesh hand coming to tangle in Roy's sweat dampened hair while he held on tight to the seat with the automail one.

Edward let out a series of small sounds and harsh breaths as he felt Roy's tongue licking and playing with him and Roy's hand right playing along with it.

 

“Roy!” Ed called out one more time before he too came and Roy sat up in the seat looking down at Ed at an angle so that the moonlight fully illuminated the cocky expression on his soiled face.

 

“Now, I'm satisfied.” Roy said, helping Ed to sit up before wrapping his arms around him in an embrace.

 

“Good.” Ed sighed, trying to struggle out of the tight hold. “Now, get your pants on before someone does find us.”

**Author's Note:**

> -is 10x more embarrassed now that people have read it-
> 
>  
> 
> and I know it's a day late. Just took me that long to decide to write it.


End file.
